Hidden True Feelings
by bgzdhn1
Summary: Yugi loves Yami. Yami loves Yugi. Confession fic. Puzzleshipping. Yaoi. Lemon!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I do not make any profit through this fan-fic.

Hidden True Feelings

On a warm summers day in the game shop, Yugi lay on the couch bored out of his mind. He smiled as he thought about everything that had gone on recently. Yami had decided to stay after the ceremonial duel which lead to him getting his own body. Kaiba was able to create a fake identity for the former pharaoh with his hacking knowledge and supreme technology at Kaiba corp. Yami having his own body lead to Yugi being touched quite frequently, not that he was complaining, he loved it when his Yami touched him. It was usually just a friendly hug or his hand on his shoulder.

Although Yugi enjoyed his yami's touch, he craved for more. Much more. He wanted to tell Yami how he felt about him but feared rejection. He wondered if he could just accept the minor contact and still keep his secret hidden. This seemed an impossible task as Yugi could barely contain a moan when the two boy's hands would brush together while walking. He found it odd how Yami hadn't noticed this. Maybe he had but didn't want to say anything to him. Maybe he knew of Yugi's feelings but didn't want to return them. 'I mustn't think like that, I have to stay positive' Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi tried to make himself feel better but it was no use. No matter how much he tried to picture him and Yami together he couldn't. 'What would a strong, brave, courageous and beautiful man like Yami want with a short, scrawny, weak and helpless guy like me?' Yugi thought. 'He could have anyone he wanted, he probably likes Anzu.' (A/N: Like hell that would ever happen) Yugi knew that Anzu always had a crush on Yami but he was unsure on Yami's feelings towards the slu-...girl. 'Yami never seemed to be that interested in her and always rolled his eyes every time she made one of her damn friendship speeches.'

'But he's never said that he isn't into her.' Yugi started to think negatively again. 'but he's never said he wasn't into me either, and has been using a lot of physical contact lately. Does this mean he likes me?' Yugi found himself having this same conversation with himself over and over again. Contemplating telling Yami how he felt, doubting himself and repeating it. It was crushing him. He knew there was only one way to make this feeling stop. He would have to tell him. Even if he was rejected he could get over that much easier than never knowing if his Yami liked him or not.

Yugi sighed. 'Why should I bother, I know he'll reject me and then our friendship will be ruined. If I can just hold it in I can keep Yami as a friend. I won't ruin it by gambling for more than friendship.' Yugi knew he couldn't hold in his emotions for ever. 'Oh god, listen to me go on about friendship, I'm starting to sound like Anzu. Well I want more than friendship. I want my yami and I want him to want me! Is that so much to ask? Can _I_ have something that _I_want just for once in my life?' Yugi started to get angry with his emotions being bottled up inside him.

He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He calmed himself down and sighed.

"I wish I could tell Yami." Yugi said out loud.

"Tell me what, Yugi?" A deep voice asked.  
Yugi jumped, not knowing Yami had walked into the living room.

"Uh...It's nothing." Yugi said quickly looking up at Yami. It was obvious that he was lying.

"Oh, okay then." Yami smiled at Yugi to show he understood. He wouldn't of known what Yugi was going to say but knew that he was too nervous to say. So he went along with Yugi's poor attempt of a lie.

Yami loved Yugi too much to force him into telling him what he was going to say. Unknown to Yugi, Yami loved him just as much as Yugi loved him. Yami would face up to any challenge with courage but if it meant telling his friend how he really felt, his legs would turn to jelly. He tried to look confident during any physical contact but inside he was fighting back the urge to glomp Yugi so hard that they would fall to the ground. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself soon. He would be too tempted to feel Yugi's soft fragile body.

"I have to go." Said Yugi as he got up and ran to his room trying to hide his red embarrassed face. Yami sighed. 'How can I tell him? He's so innocent and beautiful, I wish I could Just hold him and kiss his neck with a passion that only I could give him.' Thought Yami. Now he was having his own monologue. 'When we were sharing a body I could see into his mind. I could see he had a slight crush on Anzu but this faded as he got older, I couldn't see how he felt about me though. Therefore I have no idea if he likes me or not.'

'He seems so nervous when I try to hug him. Like he doesn't want me to touch him but at the same time the way he blushes makes it look like he wants more. I wish I could just tell him but if he rejects me our friendship would just be so awkward. I wouldn't be able to face him again. Maybe I could run away somewhere far away where nothing could remind me of Yugi but why do that when I could just have him as a friend.' Yami thought to himself with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Yami held back his tears . He knew he couldn't go on not telling Yugi how he felt.

Yugi was in his room looking through his deck trying to take his mind off of his Yami. He looked at his Kuribo. 'It may be weak but it looks so adorable...adorable...Yami-Dammit!' No matter how much he tried, Yugi could take his mind off his Yami. He simply loved him too much not to think about him. Yugi heard a knock on his door. He turned his head to face the door before asking, "Who is it?".

"It's Yami." Replied a voice from behind the door.

Yugi ran to the his bedroom door excited to hear his Yami wanted to speak to him. He opened the door to reveal the former pharaoh. He stood leaning against the door frame trying to look good for Yugi. Yami couldn't see it as Yugi hid it too well but he was melting at the sight. "H-hi Yugi. I...uh...wanted to tell you something." Yami stuttered. Yugi giggled at yami's sudden shyness.  
"Sure Yami, come on in." Yugi replied. Suddenly it dawned on Yugi. 'What if he's here because he knows how I feel and doesn't feel the same way? No, You're overthinking it Yugi.' Yami walked into Yugi's room. He was feeling much more nervous now. His legs were wobbling, his hands were shaking, he felt as though he might collapse. He sat on Yugi's bed, Yugi sat next to him. This made them both blush. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Enquired Yugi. Yami tried to answer but couldn't say anything. His mouth was open with no words coming out of it. He was simply too nervous.

'What am I doing?' Yami thought. 'There is no way Yugi could feel the same way as I feel for him. I'm only going to get myself hurt. I just can't stop, I need him.'

Tears formed in Yami's eyes again. This time he couldn't hide them, they were too strong. Tears left his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "Yami?" Yugi asked. "I'm sorry Yugi, I can't help it. I can't help how I feel." Yugi was hurt. 'I was right, he doesn't feel the same way.' "I can't help how I feel either, Yami." Yugi sobbed, his own tears staining his sweet face. "What do you mean?" Yami asked, slightly confused. "I can't help it that I love you!" Exploded Yugi. "You love _me_?" Gasped Yami. His crimson eyes lit up slightly.

Yugi was too upset to speak. He got up to run but a strong arm stopped and turned him round. He was brought into an embrace. 'Great now he's trying to pity me.' thought Yugi. Yami pulled away but kept his arms around Yugi. Their faces were mere inches apart. Yami closed the gap, placing his lips on Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened but soon closed as he melted into the kiss. 'Okay, maybe he wasn't trying to pity me.' He thought. Yami licked the bottom of Yugi's lip, asking for entrance. Yugi answered by parting his lips allowing Yami's tongue to explore inside yugi's mouth. Soon the need for air broke the kiss. "I love you too." Said Yami. Yugi just smiled and pulled Yami into another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The lemon starts here!

It had been three weeks since Yugi and Yami had confessed their love for each over. They had been kissing, going out on dates, holding hands, kissing, told their friends of their love, Anzu was visibly jealous, Watching movies together. Did I mention kissing? They were indeed a very kissy couple. They didn't care where they were, as long as they were together, they would kiss. One time they made out right in front of two people who had just made a homophobic comment towards them. This caused the two homophobes to run away secretly wishing they had the guts to come out.

Despite Yugi and Yami having a very passionate relationship, there was still one thing they had yet to do. The...act. All of their friends could tell both of them wanted it. They constantly hinted to each other with sexual innuendos. Much to their friends embarrassment. They had agreed that today would be the day. The day they would feel a whole new sensation of pleasure. Today they had spent a very romantic day together. They went to the movies, ate lunch, went to a carnival, had dinner at a restaurant, watched the sun set and now where on their way home.

Yami and Yugi walked into the game shop. Suddenly Yugi felt himself being carried. It was Yami. He carried Yugi bridal style upstairs into their room. He dropped Yugi on the bed, lying next to him to passionately kiss him. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami's hand made it's way up Yugi's shirt. His fingers caressing Yugi's nipple. Yugi gasped as he felt himself becoming harder and harder by the second. Yugi took off his shirt, as did Yami. They continued kissing. Yami's pants were getting too tight to be kept on, he took them off. So did Yugi.

They were both completely naked. Their eyes looked. Burning passion filled each boy's eyes. Yami gently placed Yugi down on his back, placing his throbbing erection at Yugi's entrance. "This might hurt but not too much." Yami told his boyfriend. "Just give it to me." Smiled yugi.  
With that, Yami thrust into Yugi. Yugi gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure. Yami sighed in content feeling how tight Yugi was. "You're so tight, Yugi. It's amazing." Said Yami, starting to guide himself in and out of Yugi. "You are amazing. Oh harder Yami, harder!", Screamed Yugi.  
Yami started pumping Yugi with as much force as he could. This sent Yugi out of control, he released his seed. Getting it all over his and Yami's chest. Yugi moaned at the pleasure, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Yami then followed what yugi had done, cumming into his perfect tight ass. "Yugi!" Yami screamed, pulling out of his lover. He rolled over, Yugi lying on his chest. "I love you." Said Yugi panting. "I love you too." Replied Yami, kissing the top of Yugi's head. They slept in each others arms, knowing they would always be together.


End file.
